


Cyclone

by Pilocene_Alt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'll get there, also this can be interpreted as a ship or not, but I like this and also just want something on this account, doesn't matter to me, i have like nothing to tag, i normally don't post drabbles, i'm working on 8 other things and it's awful, this thing is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilocene_Alt/pseuds/Pilocene_Alt
Summary: "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"Yeah, and I threw up?"





	Cyclone

"No. Absolutely not."

"C'mon, it's really not that bad."

"Easy for you to say! Howard Stark designed your stomach; mine is made out of Listerine Strips and toothpaste."

"Are you implying that your stomach is minty?"

"You'll find out when I eject it if we go on that thing."

The joyous screams of patrons around the two did nothing to drown out the volumes of judgment Bucky's expression spoke. "C'mon, Steve- you might even enjoy it. Live a little!"

Steve frowned. "The last time I did something to 'live a little', I ended up in the hospital with pneumonia."

Bucky paused. "Christine never _did_ get those fish back."

A silence fell between the two.

"Ste-"

"No. I'm telling you, _no_ , I will die if I go on that thing!"

 

~~~

 

" _I'm going to die._ "

 

~~~

 

"...This isn’t payback, is it?"

 

 

 


End file.
